Ours
by DramaqueenBlair
Summary: Chapter Two - Ren. " The jury's out, but my choice is you."
1. Ren

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and I also don't own Taylor's lyrics ( I wish I would..)

Ours

Elevator buttons and morning air,

Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs.

If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,

But right now my time is theirs.

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.

They'll judge it like they know about me and you

And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do

The jury's out, but my choice is you.

„So Tsuruga-san, we heard you finally gave your heart away?" the host was out for some new gossip and she knew that she could make her show jump to the top of the business clouds, if she'll make Ren Tsuruga, the most desirable man in Japan, confess his love. The audience went silence. In the last days many tabloids had spread around rumors about Ren Tsuruga and some high-school girl. In fact nobody knew her name and they did not know anything, about Kyoko. A reporter had seen a girl in ja school uniform with Ren and he had jumped to his own conclusion and so the rumors had begun.

Ren sighed and smiled his audience smile, but in his mind he knew that Kyoko would SO freak out about it. He missed her, he had not seen her for 3 days. But that was more than enough. Lately it became rather difficult to be without her. He missed every bit of her. Her silky hair, with this interesting blonde hair even if he would prefer her black haired; her odd remarks - yes, he would give everything just to let her scold him about his eating habits. Yashiro would say that he was irrepealable in love, he would never admit it to him but he was right. So right. He wanted to spend his time with her, altough Ren would spend the whole day looking at her beauty. But know he had to deal was some host, who really pissed him of. Not that THE Ren Tsuruga would ever show it.

„ No, not yet. I don't have the time." Lie.

The host smiled.

„Well, we had this beautiful picture of you and this girl in the school-uniform. You looked realy happy with her but isn't she a bit too young for you Tsuruga-san?"

Ren frowned for a second. Well, this was a delicate topic. He always thought about it. But he came to the conclusion, that he did not care about it. There were couples, who had a lot more age difference than Kyoko and he had.

Ren gave her, his undeniable gentlemansmile, that would affect everyone except the girl of his heart. In fact she was scared of this smile.

„ Well you caught a photograph of Mogami-san, she is the Mio in DarkMoon, and she wears the school-uniform for the DarkMoon shoot. We had lunch with everyone else, but you cannot see them, because the photographer zoomed, so he only caught us. Beside that, do you think I am that old, that I have seduce a innocent girl, like a perverted old man?"

He caught the host off-guard and she stuttered something like that she would never say something like that and changed the subject. Seems like the host would not get to the top of the business hills after all.

Yeah, maybe he it was a fault, that he said something sharpish like that. Ren knew that someday everyone would know that he was in love with Kyoko and he also knew that it would be a scandal. But he did not care what people would say about him.

The only one he cared for was Kyoko. And even if it was unbelievable for the people, he already gave his heart to this girl. The little girl with the affection for fairies. The little girl, he loved with his whole heart.

„TSURUGA-SAN! I am so sorry that the people think that you are with someone plain like me, I am so sorry. Please, I can understand if you don't want to be my sempai anymore. You can tell me if I should never talk to you. But please Tsuruga-san believe me, I am SO sorry." Kyoko cried and shouted at him at the same time. She looked like she was going to die any moment.

Ren only chuckled. After all he was used to that kind of dramatic. That was Kyoko. He knew she would freak out and he smiled his enchanting smile. This made Kyoko shut up.

„ It is not your fault, Mogami-san. Really, don't think about it anymore. And I would never ever turn away from you." In fact he planned to hold her and never let her go, but Ren knew that this was a thing that he should not tell her so easily. Kyoko would only think that he was trying to bully her and run away.

She rubbed the tears from her face and smiled at him, with this smile that could light up his world.

„Then I think it is okay, did you eat today Tsuruga-san? You know that you are a professional and that you should take care of your self - right?

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,

People throw rocks at things that shine

and life makes love look hard.

The stakes are high, the water's rough

Hey guys, here is a new songfiction. I don't know, but all Taylor Swift songs remind me of Skip Beat and I make up a story ;)

I hope you enjoyed and I would love a review ;)

So thats the first part. I decided to do the song in two views. One from Ren and the next one is for Kyoko. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Please tell me if you see any wrong spelling or wrong words. I think I am not that sure in English, but I don't see me faults :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**

**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**

**But I don't care, cause right now you're mine**

„ You did a good job today Tsuruga-san."

The director smiled at the man in front of him, who looked at him with his typical kind smile. It was hard to feel jealous, when someone who is known as THE beau is so kind and always smiling.

„ You did a good job too, Fuwa-san." This boy was not like Ren Tsuruga. In fact the director disliked the young guy, who thought highly of himself. But he was not dumb he felt the tension beetween those two celebrities.

It had to be a woman.

The whole day, it seemed like any minute Sho Fuwa was going to throw something very hard at Ren Tsuruga and Ren sparkled so much, that even the director felt slightly irritated and began to wonder if the actor was hiding something behind this smile.

Now, that he had observed both all day long, he was sure that it had to do something with a woman. He had heard Fuwa-san giving some snad remarks about a girl.

The remarks reminded him of those little boys who are hiting the girls they liked.

Ren instead did not say much, but his smile had grew from minute to hour - at some thime the director was really scared that there would be some really ugly punch-up beetween the men.

But now that they finished, he desperatly wanted to know who the girl was, that had got such luck to get the most desirable men in the country falling for her.

On the other side, Ren caught the green eyed monster called jealousy. Of course he knew that Sho Fuwa and his beloved cute Kyoko have a strong bond and maybe ( even if he did not like to admit it) it would last forever.

But now, when the lady in question came trough the door with her bright smile, he knew he had won.

„ Tsuruga-san. You wanted to make dinner right?"

With a last smile, he exited the set. Leaving a furios Fuwa behind him.

Wow, respect Tsuruga. You got the girl. But, who would have thought other than this.

* * *

Hey, I took a while for me. Still I don't know if it fit the lyrics and it is also a bit short.

I wanted to do a version for Kyoko, but it did not seem right, so I changed it to Sho and Ren.

But the next time will be a little interlude for Kyoko. :)

Let me know what you think about this one ! :)


End file.
